


Where else would I go?

by awanderingmuse



Series: It's Complicated [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A mix of comic and cinematic canon and fanon, Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Humor, Multi, Multiple Pov, OT3, Romance, prelude to a much bigger fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots exploring the lives of the Avengers before A Bright Blue Light Like Hope. This story spans from The First Avenger to Post Captain America Civil War. Summaries in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was up to Peggy to pull the brave and honorable Howling Commandos out of the back end of Norway before the Nazi Ducks caught up. She sneaks her way to their camps perimeter and is surprised to hear James say her name almost immediately. “Okay, I’m suggestin’ a new rule.” He says in his warm tenor “I’m calling it the Do as Peggy Says Rule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lt. Regina Barclay is awesome and has been betaing this fic at the last moment cause I keep going, "I'm posting now". And she keeps going, "AT LEAST LET ME LOOK AT IT FIRST!". So thanks for that it's a huge help.
> 
> Notes at the end to explain what the heck "A Bright Blue Light like Hope" could possibly be.

Peggy was tempted to leave Steve and his merry band of Howling Commandos to the Nazi ducks. Had she not warned them that the base they were raiding was home vicious genetically modified ducks? Was she not clear enough that there were reports that the ducks were extremely dangerous? Had she not said to avoid the ducks at all cost? Apparently not.

So now it was up to Peggy to pull the brave and honorable Howling Commandos out of the back end of Norway before the ducks caught up. How had this become her life? All she had wanted was to help in the war effort, now she was saving a bunch of boys from Nazi ducks. Christ.

When they got the report Colonel Phillips wanted to wait and see if the Commandos could pull themselves out. Peggy had prepared the jeep by the time he decided to send an evacuation team their way.

By the time she reaches the Commandos last known location it’s dark out. Peggy parks the Jeep and makes her way to what should be their encampment on foot. It isn’t long until she sees the tale tell glow of a camp fire.

Peggy also doesn’t miss that the men are huddled together in a tight circle discussing something intently. Curiosity getting the better of her, Peggy sneaks her way to the encampment’s perimeter.

Settling in behind a nice rock Peggy listens to the conversation intently. She’s surprised to hear James say her name almost immediately. For a moment she thinks her cover has been blown but it quickly becomes apparent that the men are talking about her.

“Okay, I’m suggestin’ a new rule.” James says in his warm tenor. Peggy peeks over the rock to see her boys leaning against each other for warmth. It’s only because of the chill in the air that she’s willing to let go of professionalism and sandwich herself between Steve and Bucky in front of the other men. After she learns what James’ new rule is of course.

“I’m calling it the Do as Peggy Says Rule.” James continues. “And it’s really easy to follow. If Peggy gives orders we follow ‘em, no questions asked.”

Peggy is actually really touched by how many of the Commandos agree with James immediately. She is also going to do horrible things to Steve until he begs for forgiveness because he was one of the men who did not agree immediately.

She’s sure James will help if she tells him to. He just made a rule about it after all.

The conversation has moved on by the time she tames her dirtying thoughts. Berating herself for not paying attention, she tunes back into the conversation. Just in time too it seems.

“I’m just not sure it’s tactically sound.” Falsworth is saying. At least he manages to sound a little chagrined about the whole thing. “It’s true, Agent Carter has a brilliant mind. However, she’s very rarely on our missions. She doesn’t have eyes on the situations. What if she gives an order that is incongruent with what’s going on?”

James earns a kiss when he snorts and says, “Right, when has that happened.” Steve at least has the sense to nod in agreement. Not that Peggy is keeping score between the two men. That would be wrong.

Falsworth looked as if he wanted to disagree but Steve beat him to it. In a completely endearing way so that Peggy couldn’t even be cross with him for it. “But what if Peg’s orders contradict the brass’s?” Steve asks in that overly serious way of his. “I don’t want her getting in trouble on our account.”

Peggy has numerous things to say about that. Suddenly it doesn’t make sense to be hiding anymore. So Peggy stands up and approaches the small camp. Her combat-boots crunch against the dead leaves that litter the forest floor.

Steve’s head snaps up in surprise before a smile overtakes his face like the rising sun over takes the sky. He somehow manages to look delighted and guilty at the same time. The men call out in overly cheerful greeting, hoping to avoid her anger for talking about her behind her back.

“Peggy! I can explain.” Steve starts, but James who is grinning with mischief beats him to it.

“Can it, Punk.” James’ grin turns crooked and conspiratorial as he turns to Peggy. “You don’t need to keep diggin’. You’re already in the dog house. Ain’t he Peggy?

Used to these kinds of antics the rest of the Commandos make room for Peggy. Shifting so that she can look at her boys from across the small fire they have built. She chooses to ignore James’s instigating and address Steve directly.

“Really Steven?” Peggy asks as she sits on the cold hard ground. She’d much rather be between Steve and Bucky. But, Steve’s supposed to be in trouble. She does have an image to maintain.

“Because it sounded to me like you’d misplaced your chivalry again. Need I remind you who’s running from Nazi ducks and who is doing the rescuing here?”

Steve turns bright red and mumbles something to his feet. All Peggy can do is raise an eyebrow to that. Is that really the best Rogers has?

James elbows him, and when Steve petulantly refuses to look up says, “Steve says that you’re right Pegs and that you should leave him to the ducks. You can step out with me instead. He thinks we’d make a cuter couple anyway.”

Steve’s head snaps up at that and his expression is pure outrage. “Bucky!” He exclaims in horror. “I didn’t say any of that. I said that you’re right you giant Jerk and that Peggy can definitely handle herself.”

Satisfied, Peggy stands brushing the leaves from her clothes. “Well gentlemen, you heard your Captain, follow me if you don’t want to be killed by ducks.”

There’s a beat where the Commandos wait for their Captain’s orders and Peggy gets that. The Commandos may like Peggy. They may respect and even adore her but at the end of the day their loyalty goes to Steve. Honestly, Peggy wouldn’t have it any other way.

Especially when Steve climbs to his feet pulling James with him and says, “Well what are you boys waiting for? Do as Peggy says.”

It is by no means the last time he says it.

She kisses him and James every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These short one-shots belong to a bigger fic that I am currently working on. It's a de-aging fic called "A Bright Blue Light like Hope". 
> 
> It's going to be a long fic where most of the team is de-aged into teenagers. Safe to say, chaos ensues. I'll update y'all on when that will be posted when I know anything but for now, here's the summary.
> 
> Sam goes down the emergency stair way and breaks into the lab, hoping to find the rest of the Avengers. “Hello?” Sam calls into the dim room. He really hopes that he imagined the outline of seven prone forms. “Anybody in here?” A moment later the lights come back on and Sam finds himself surrounded by seven uncomfortably familiar, unconscious teenagers. “Hell, no.”


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is one truth on God’s green earth, it is that Steve Rogers hates paperwork. He wants to get home to Bucky, who is finally coming home from Wakanda, more than he has ever wanted anything else. Which is why he nearly spills his cold coffee from this morning all over his desk when he looks up to find Bucky lounging lazily in one of his guest chairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand kudos to the wonderful LtReginaBarclay for this one. No seriously. After a particularly horrible week/day, I was like I wrote this tonight I'm posting it tonight and no one will stop me. And instead of leaving me to beta my own stuff she helped me out with an emergency beta read. You're the best hon!

If there is one truth on God’s green earth, it is that Steve Rogers hates paperwork. Sure he’s not with an organization any more. It’s not like they have official reports to file. But, even with a much smaller group to look after there seems to be instances of paperwork popping up, everywhere. Unfortunately, that job falls to one Steven Grant Rogers, who still loathes paperwork.

Which is how Steve finds himself fulfilling supply orders and filing and organizing mission reports on a Friday afternoon. He’s trying to finish up as quickly as possible because Bucky is finally coming home from Wakanda. Sure he’s seen Bucky multiple time since they’ve woken him up, but this time Bucky is coming home. Steve wants to get home to him more than he has ever wanted anything else.

Steve diligently sits at his desk and tries to work his way through the mountains of paperwork as quickly as possible. There is no possibility he will beat Bucky home but that doesn’t mean he wants to keep his fella waiting. Not after it has been so long.

So, he sits and he writes about the battle with the slime monsters in Brooklyn. Documents Clint’s need for more knives. Organizes intel about the daily operations of the other enhanced, even if he’s not in charge of them formally, Steve still feels responsible. 

All the while pointedly ignoring all the noise that seems to go on outside of Captain America’s door. For such a small compound there is a lot of noise. Wanda assures him that people just like to think they have Steve’s Roger’s attention. It doesn’t mean it’s not annoying.

So you can’t really blame Steve when he ignores the roll of suitcase wheels against the halls hard tile floors as just another of those instances. It’s not the first time someone has tried this as a way to walk very loudly. At least the wheels don’t squeal this time.

It’s also why he nearly spills his cold coffee from this morning all over his desk when he looks up to find Bucky lounging lazily in one of his guest chairs. The Winter Soldier is still in full tactical gear and would be very imposing if it wasn’t for the adoring grin that turns up the corners of his mouth.

“I wouldn’t order Clint anything but the carbon fiber arrow heads.” Bucky says, setting down the supply request he’d been reviewing. “He’s likely to break anything else out of spite.”

Steve smiles appreciatively at Bucky and tiredly runs a hand over his face. “Hey, Buck.” He says softly. He knows he’s looking at Bucky like a giant dope but he can’t care. “I figured you would be heading straight home.”

“And miss seeing my best guy?” Bucky asks, before getting up to give Steve a quick kiss. “Not in another hundred years, Pal.”

Steve rolls his eyes and distractedly turns his attention back to the papers piled in front of him. Now that Bucky is here he feels the need to finish even more. “Well, I’m glad you’re here, Bucky. I’ve missed you.” He says as he fills out another supply form. “But I’ve got to get these reports done before I can meet you back at home.”

“Aw, are you kicking me out already, Stevie?” The former assassin asks disappointedly.

When Steve looks up Bucky is making sad eyes at him. Steve immediately apologizes. “No, Buck.” Steve murmurs with a reassuring smile. “You can stay as long as you want. I just have to finish this paperwork.”

The smile Bucky shoots in Steve’s direction is blinding. “Sounds good to me.” Bucky says as he turns his attention to the news app on his phone.

For about five minutes. Then he gets bored. “Hey, Baby.” He asks absently.

“What, Buck?” Steve asks trying to concentrate on the report.

“Is it true that Tony keeps sending you info about the missions the U.N. won’t let him take?” Is Bucky’s intense reply.

“Yeah, he is, Bucky. Why?”

“Just wondering.” Bucky says before spending a few more minutes in silence before breaking it again. “I heard Clint sprained a wrist on his last mission.”

“Yeah, I know.” Steve says. “I’ve already filed an order for him to take a week’s leave based off the medical report. 

“Why was he trying to check his phone and take the shot at his same time, anyways?”

“He was arguing with his wife about the life choice to become a wanted criminal. Apparently she really doesn’t like that he left retirement.” Steve says sadly.

“Sucks.” Bucky says seriously.

There’s not much Steve can say to that besides hum in acknowledgment and return to his paper work. Finishing the supply form Steve finally moves on to reading the reports that Tony sends him. The first one is from an agent that might have sighted Dr. Banner in Malawi.

Honestly, Steve wishes the UN would just leave the guy alone like he clearly wants to be. It’s not that the team couldn’t use him, both Dr. Banner and the Hulk. But Steve doesn’t think it’s his business if Banner wants to stay away from the Avengers Initiative. He just wishes Bruce leaving hadn’t hurt Natasha so badly.

“Hey, Stevie?” Bucky interrupts again.

“What Bucky?” Steve asks a little more sharply than intended. He’s not really angry, he just needs to get his work done.

“Did you really tell the team to walk off death when Tony accidentally started that robot apocalypse?” Bucky asks curiously.

Steve sighs. He’s never going to finish working with Bucky here. It was art school all over again. With the Jerk asking Steve to draw everything but the assignment for him. “Well, you had proven that it could be done, yeah?”

Bucky huffs at Steve’s response and turns back to his phone. Clicking his tongue at whatever was on the screen.

“Are you going to be here all day?” Steve finally demands, a little put out that Bucky won’t leave him alone so they could both go home and properly enjoy their time together.

Bucky’s head snaps up at Steve’s tone. His eyes fill with confusion. “Well, where else would I go?”

Steve’s heart melts at that and he instantly feels like a giant heel. He loves being with Bucky no matter where they are because he just really loves Bucky. However, right now he would love to be with Bucky at home. He realizes that he might need to find a better way to communicate that to Bucky.

“Hey. I always want you with me. But I’d rather we both be at home right about now. Right?” Steve says with a look that conveys exactly why he wants to go home.

“Yeah.” Bucky says breathlessly. A smile of his own touching his eyes.

“So, why don’t you go check on Clint for me while I finish up this crap and then we’ll leave? Yeah?”

Bucky nods and gets up fast enough that the chair squeaks across the floor. It’s surprising because Bucky never makes noise he doesn’t intend to.

“Best idea you’ve had all day, Cap.” Bucky says laying the charm on thick to make up for the noise the chair made. “I think he said something about calling Natasha. I actually need to speak with her and it will be good to catch up.”

With that cryptic remark Bucky is out of Steve’s office and walking down the hall. Steve chuckles to himself and returns to reading his reports. If he can’t stop smiling, well, no one is around to comment on that.


End file.
